Generally, visual content including images or videos that convey the exact message are difficult to create. Typically creators select or create images based on the perception and knowledge of the creators in order to communicate the specific function or relationship of objects in the images. As our language and communication carries ambiguity, the viewer of these images may get a completely different message upon viewing the images. In the absence of the creator of the images, the user or viewer's interpretation of the images will vary as compared to the original message, hence creating ambiguity in the interpretation of the images. Further, the viewer's knowledge, experience and perception guide the functional interpretation of the visual content and hence vary with respect to different users leading to subjectivity in the communication. As the amount of content increases, the subjectivity and ambiguity also increases. Further, the availability of the creator and the user in the same space and time is not always feasible to reduce the ambiguity.
Therefore, there is a need for method and system for reducing functional ambiguity in the visual content and overcoming the disadvantages and limitations of the existing systems.